1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to manufacturing and, in particular, to performing manufacturing functions on a workpiece. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for substantially simultaneously performing a plurality of manufacturing functions on a workpiece.
2. Background
A workpiece may be formed of a number of structures including a number of layers of material. A number of manufacturing functions may be performed to form the workpiece. Further, a number of manufacturing functions may be performed to join the workpiece to other structures.
The number of manufacturing functions may include drilling, inspection, fastening, or other desirable functions. The fastening functions may include, for example, bonding operations, riveting operations, bolting operations, other types of attachment operations, or some combination thereof.
With some currently available methods for forming and joining workpieces, the manufacturing functions may be performed manually by a number of operators. For example, without limitation, a first human operator positioned at a first side of the workpiece and a second human operator positioned at a second side of the workpiece may use handheld tools to perform fastening functions. However, in some cases, performing manufacturing functions manually may be more labor-intensive, time-consuming, ergonomically challenging, or expensive than desired. Further, the safety of the human operators in a manufacturing environment may be a concern.
With some currently available methods for forming and joining workpieces, the manufacturing functions may be performed by a robotic arm. The operations of the robotic arm may be limited to the reach of the robotic arm. The robotic arm may have a number of end effectors which may each perform a number of manufacturing functions. A single facet end effector may perform a single function. Thus, the robotic arm may be able to perform a number of manufacturing functions. The robotic arm may exchange a first end effector for a second end effector to perform a different manufacturing function. However, the time spent exchanging end effectors may be an undesirable amount of time. A multi-facet end effector may be able to perform multiple functions. However, a robotic arm may only be able to perform a single manufacturing function at a time using the multi-facet end effector.
Further, to decrease the amount of time to form or join a workpiece, additional robotic arms and additional end effectors may be used. Each robotic arm may only perform a single manufacturing function at a time. In some cases, performing manufacturing functions using robotic arms, each with a number of end effectors, may be more time-consuming or expensive than desired.
With some currently available methods for forming and joining workpieces, the manufacturing functions may be performed by a number of robotic arms. In some examples, each of the robotic arms may conduct a discrete function. As a result, the workpiece may be moved from one robot to another as each discrete function is conducted. In other examples, each robotic arm may perform multiple functions, but each function may be performed independently.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. Specifically, it may be desirable to find a method and apparatus for reducing at least one of manufacturing time or manufacturing cost of performing functions on a workpiece.